Las guardianas del sol y la luna
by niki1499
Summary: Sakura y tomoyo se consideran chicas normales un tanto anormales. ¿Por qué? Digamos que poseen algo llamado magia, sus familiares no quieren que la utilicen, sólo en caso de que algo pase. pero justo el día del cumpleaños de sakura una amenaza se hace presente para que ellas enfrentan su cruel destino... ROMANCE, AMISTAD Y COMEDIA


Capitulo 1:

El SUEÑO

Tomoeda, Japón

En una hermosa casa en la oscuridad, no se veía o escuchaba nada.

En alguna habitación del segundo piso de esta se encontraba una hermosa joven cubierta por las sabanas.

Gemía

Pero, no por que tuviera un sueño erótico, no, más bien, era un seño… demasiado… ¿extraño?

Pov sakura

Me encontraba en un templo, donde el sol, la luna y una sola estrella iluminaban todo… se preguntarán:

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Pues bien, no lo sé, ni sé que es este lugar, porque nunca lo había visto, pero siento como si lo conociera. Llevaba puesto un kimono de color blanco con rojo y mi cabello largo no caía como siempre, si no que lo traía amarrado en una cola alta con dos mechones que sobresalían de cada lado de mi cabeza.

Lloraba

Estaba llorando y no comprendo el porqué. Frente a mi se encontraba un hermoso lago con una brillante cascada que resplandecía con la luz del anormal cielo, pero lo más extraño es que detrás de mi se encontraba alguien, una persona tirada en el suelo.

Mis lagrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos, no pude verla bien, se veía borrosa, pero tenía un gran parecido con…

- sakura!

- ay!

Auch! eso duele… maldición, ¿es qué acaso nadie puede despertarme sin tirarme en el piso?

- kero!... por favor no me despiertes así!

- lo siento, pero llevo más de media hora intentando despertarte! Además, estabas llorando y me preocupaste… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Con qué soñaste?

Ese es kero (Kerberos, pero kero suena más lindo), mi guardián protector, la persona que me a cuidado y sido mi amigo desde que tengo memoria. Él es el guardián que mantiene selladas a las cartas clow junto con Yue, el juez. Las cartas clow son unas cartas mágicas que me dieron mis padres para protegerme de las personas que quieren hacerme daño, han estado en mi familia por muchas generaciones, pero por alguna razón solo las he tenido yo en todo este tiempo que llevan selladas. A kero lo quiero mucho, pero hay veces en las que solo quisiera hacerlo desaparecer.

- yo… no lo recuerdo

Y es verdad, por más que intento en recordarlo no puedo… no es la primera vez que me pasa, he tenido ese sueño desde hace unos meses atrás.

- ah… ¿sakura?

- ¿si?

- ¿no tienes que ir a la escuela?

- ah!... es cierto!

No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, maldición, debo dejar de ser tan despistada. Mi uniforme consta de una camisa blanca de manga corta, falda plisada de color azul, una corbata color violeta, calcetas color blancas y zapatos color negro.

- solo faltan 15 minutos!

- eso te pasa por ser tan irresponsable y dormirte hasta tarde por no hacer la tarea temprano!

- ya kero!... no ayudas!

Diablos, es que la tarea era de matemáticas y yo no le entiendo a esas ecuaciones que solo sirven para amargarme la existencia… las detesto!

- Apresúrate o llegarás tarde… de nuevo

Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro para que no lo oyera, pero pude escucharlo y créanme cuando les digo que de esta no se salva.

- te escuché!... no habrá pastel para ti cuando vuelva! – dije con soberbia

- perdóname sakura!... no era mi intención, por favor el pastel no! – kero se arrepentía… ah, se siente también cuando haces sufrir a las personas que se burlan de ti, como ahora

- lo pensaré, por ahora te doy el beneficio de la duda, pero no te voy a perdonar tan fácil

- sakura

- ¿si?

- solo quedan 11 minutos!

- ay!

Es un poco tarde, pero soy Sakura kinomoto, tengo 17 años y vivo en un pueblo en Japón llamado tomoeda. Para mi suerte estoy cursando mi último año en preparatoria. Mi cuerpo es normal, ni muy esbelto ni muy escuálido, mis piernas son largas a pesar de que mido 1.75 m, mi cintura en bonita, es estrecha, pero no con muchas curvas, tengo lo ojos color verde como los de mi mamá, soy de tez blanca y mi cabello es largo y de un color castaño claro apunto de llegar al rubio. Asisto a la preparatoria Seijo en la cual antes iba mi hermano, odio las matemáticas, son horribles! Pero me gusta música y educación física. Soy una adolescente activa y feliz, pero mi vida es… ¿cómo decirlo?... anormal

Si, anormal

Como antes lo había mencionado, tengo en mi poder las cartas clow, las cuales fueron creadas por el brujo clow. Un mago muy poderoso que vivió hace mucho tiempo, yo soy una descendiente de él, no directamente, pero somos familia.

- ¡buenos días!

Saludé a mi familia que ya se encontraba desayunando. Mi familia consta de: mi padre, mi madre y mi "querido hermano" (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬) touya

- buenos días – dijeron al uníoslo mi hermano y mi madre. Mi padre no se encontraba ya que él fue a una reunión muy importante en Egipto, así que no estaba

- monstruo, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde?... tienes tres despertadores y al odioso peluche, ¿que acaso no es suficiente? el volumen de las alarmas se podría a ver comparado con las bombas de la segunda guerra mundial! – dijo las sabandija que tengo como hermano con un tono de burla en su voz

- hermano! – dije seriamente y con el seño fruncido antes de propinarle un golpe en la pierna que lo dejo casi llorando de dolor. Sonreí triunfante, se lo merece.

Mi hermano siempre me molesta y se empeña en llamarme monstruo todo el tiempo. Él es alto, como de 1.95 m, de contextura delgada y tez bronceada, tiene el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, muy oscuro al igual que sus ojos, en ese momento llevaba una camisa de manga larga blanca, unos pantalones negros y zapatos cafés… Algún día me vengaré como se debe de él.

- tu hermano tiene razón hija… solo quedan nueve minutos – dijo mi madre: Nadeshiko kinomoto

Mi madre es tan hermosa y alegre. Tiene un cuerpo hermoso, cintura estrecha, pechos bien proporcionados, piernas largas y torneadas y de tez blanca. Su cabello es largo y ondulado de un castaño claro, ojos color verde esmeralda. Realmente hermosa, tanto física como en su forma de ser

- diablos! – fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta para colocarse sus patines

- adiós!- dije antes de salir de mi casa

- hasta luego!

- adiós monstruo! – dijo mi hermano en un tono de burla

- yo no soy un monstruo! – respondí dando un gran portazo tras de mi

Pov normal

Entre las calles de tomoeda iba una apresurada chica en patines. Si, de nuevo Sakura kinomoto se había quedado dormida. ¿Novedad?... no, pero se esforzaba en llegar.

Tal vez, ocurra algo nuevo, no, ocurrirá algo nuevo, y ella estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera… cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Continuará…


End file.
